


Protective

by NevaraRaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Marion Lavorre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaraRaven/pseuds/NevaraRaven
Summary: After a close call in Nicodranas the Mighty Nein pushes Jester to talk to The Gentleman for his thoughts as they stop in Zadash.
Relationships: The Gentleman | Babenon Dosal & Jester Lavorre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Protective

“Hey daaaad...can I talk to you about something?” The blue tieflings head popped into her father’s bedroom after a few quick knocks to his door. The Gentleman looked up from the paper in his lap, pen in his other hand. 

His eyes narrowed as a sigh released from his mouth. He could hear her friends trying to hide insistent chuckles as she bellowed this out loud, not exactly as quietly as she most likely assumed she had been. “Yes?” he said, putting down his work. This should be interesting...or at the very least should take a long time. The stories of his daughters adventures always seemed to take awhile especially the way Jester told them.

He couldn’t resist a small curl to his lips, awaiting her to continue. Jester closed the door, resting her back to the hardwood. Holding her hands nervously as her eyes dart around the room. Almost as if to avoid his gaze.

The Gentleman raised an eyebrow as the tiefling continued to fidget in her spot, biting her bottom lip. This was not normal. “Jester…” He watched as she tensed up at his voice, “What is it you need? I was...am very busy.” He says half lying. In truth he had been doing some simple paperwork in his room so he could take a break from the rest of his troupe. Though, he truly hadn’t been expecting the Mighty Nein to make their way back to Zadash so quickly this time. They always brought new... _excitement_ whenever they showed up.

“I know I know it’s just…” her shoulders drop as she looks at him now, “Sooo...we just got back from Nicodranas you know?” she mumbled and he nodded slowly. She had messaged him after her ‘ _convention_ ’ trying to tempt him to go see his lost love.

“Uh huh?”

“Annnnd...so…” She bites her lip again, “Okay well I mean my friends, the Mighty Nein.” she points at him.

“I know who you all are, Jester. You came to me after all.”

“Well they said I should talk...to you.” She points at him even more exaggerated.  
  
“About what? About Marion because...Jester you know how I cant...I ca-”

“I mean I saw Mama but this isn’t about her...well it is but it also isn’t.”

The Gentleman let out a pretty heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his long black hair, absolutely slumping into himself. His eyes half lidded as he looked deep into his daughters flustered purple irises. Silent, just staring at her while waiting for his daughter to continue. Though he had noticed her tail resting between her thighs, almost as if she was scared or worried. Marion’s tail had also always shown her true emotions, no matter what she tried to hide.

“So...okay quick question.” She breaks her silence, Babenon almost shocked by the change of pace.

“Jester…”

“It’s quick I promise so...do you know how I ended up with my friends, the Mighty Nein?”

“Not really...if i’m going to be honest I was a bit distracted with a group of people who had found their way into my... _home_ ” he uses air quotes at his own words, “And that group had...you. Someone who I knew I had a connection to...somehow.”

“Okay well...wow...okay okay so…” Jester begins, “I sort of...got run out of Nicodranas…”

His dark eyes widened with surprise and...confusion? This was something he hadn’t known. In all of his research about the Mighty Nein the one who he didn’t look too far into had been Jester Lavorre. There had been some bias on his part, he knew she was his daughter by blood, and it did hurt to look into Marion. Even the thought of her hurt enough that made him want to stop. And so he did...excluding her from any intense background check.

“So I guess that is something we both have in common yeah?” a nervous laugh leaves her lips, “Being a hard wanted criminal~”

“What...what happened?”

“I am just….so I had...okay.” She looks at him with a small smile, but it’s pretty weak. Something had turned this bright bead of sunshine into a nervous mess. So either something happened on her journey or he was just that intimidating., “Like last year almost I kind of...pulled a prank on one of Mama’s guests and uh...” She gulps, twirling a weft of hair between two fingers, the bells on her ears absentmindedly ringing, “And the guy didn’t like being on a balcony in lingerie for like everyone to see?”

If Babenon Dosal had not been a master at pretending to be calm he would have broken from his demeanor, pushing for more information as to who had made his daughter go on the run. Instead he just sat and waited as the tiefling nervously laughed to try and ease any tension in the room.

“And this guy he like...wants me dead I think. I’m not sure but he’s really not a good person. So like Mama had me run away so he wouldn’t get me. And I actually had been looking for my dad because he was supposed to have a _house_ and I could live with him you know...” She looks to the side and shrugs, “I didn’t know he was you until later but still I had to leave home because of _him_.”

He nodded for her to continue, not daring to talk in fear of losing his cool.

“He totally hit on Yasha at a party we went too and was just a super creep and...that’s kind of where the problem came from and why I was almost _arrested_ …” She kind of hisses biting her bottom lip once again.

“How..huh?” 

“So that is the problem because I had been using disguise spells when visiting Mama, right, but I got used to not doing that. So before Traveler Con and the dragon turtle and the peace talks.”

“Dragon turtle?”  
  
“Oh I’ll tell you that later, Beau kind of pushed me to talk to you about this though...and Fjord...and Cayleb...and Veth...basically everyone did.”

“About how you _almost_ got arrested?”

His voice was stern, not on purpose, yet it still caused Jester to freeze; rubbing her upper arm. She never had that before. A father's voice laced with concern and deep vibrato.

“So we were invited to this party, right...and Mama sang and it was so beautiful, but we had other plans because our friend Essek was there in disguise so we had a whole other thing to do.” She starts, The Gentleman not once looking away. Completely enthralled for one of the first times as the tiefling talked for what seemed like hours. “And when we were there the Lord who hates me saw me and so I charmed him and...basically I did the same thing as before...locking him up on a balcony for the rest of the party. I think he was pretty mad since it happened _again_.”

“And?”

“Annnd...when we got back to Nicodranas on our new ship I didn’t...disguise myself because I had been so cool before, right, like no one could touch me. We are super powerful and we did a lot to help so…” She bit her lip, her tail now wrapping around her leg, “So I wasn’t careful because I had been home before and no one seemed to care.”

Babenon stared intently at her, his one hand tracing the fabric on his pants.

“The Zhelezo...when they saw me they grabbed me and…” She clutches her arm, “It was kind of...it reminded me of when I got taken before because it was unexpected…” her eyes dart to the floor. Avoiding the gaze that has never left her, “Luckily my friends got us out of there with some tricky trick stuff but when we got away we realized he must have been really _really_ angry with me this time.”

“You are okay though? Nothing else happened to you?”

“No...though Caduceus had mentioned that the Zhelezo looked different and Cayleb suggested that…” she winces before gulping, “That they weren’t going to take me to jail but like...somewhere else? If they could but they didn’t.”

As loud as the Evening Nip could be, as it was lively as usual, the silence in his bedroom seemed deafening. He knew there should have been sound, but it was all mute. He had wanted to avoid bringing Marion into the underworld with him...dragging her down. And yet his own daughter, his blood, not only found him but ended up in trouble on her own.

This _has_ to be in his blood.

“I...what is this _Lord's_ name.” The snarl that left his mouth at the question was something that he never showed anyone. The calm was replaced by an unbridled anger. He just got this family...whether he truly wanted it yet he couldn’t tell...though the thought of losing his daughter before even finding out made him furious.

Her fingers dug into her arm, a nervous smile on her lips. “U-uh...Lord Robert Sharpe...he’s really not a great guy.”

“Lord _Robert Sharpe.”_ He stood up from his bed, the tiefling jumping at the sudden movement from her father who walked over to his desk. Ruffling through some drawers before finding a specific piece of parchment.

The tiefling watched The Gentlemans movements, not losing the tension in her body as he continued to write something.

“Jester…”

“Ah...yes?”

“It might take awhile but…” He grits his teeth, turning around, resting his lower back against the mahogany, one hand stroking his facial hair, “It might take...just some time.”

“For...for what exactly?” Her head tilted in curiosity, letting her arms fall loosely to her side.

“I...you won’t need to worry about this anymore. I refuse to let you be taken from….” his eyes close and he sighs, “from you mother and friends.”

“Oh…” her tail unwinds from her leg now, falling limp.

“And... _me_ .” The Gentleman rolls his eyes before seeing Jester's face light up. The brightest she has looked since she had arrived into his room. He smiled. _Fuck_ he actually smiled.

“Ohh _hhh_ you _love_ me so so much.” Jester walked closer to him and he stretched his neck, a barely noticeable whine exiting his body.

“I...I’m protective over you.”

“ _Looooooove~”_

 _“Protective_ .” Her snarky smirk is contagious...it really is like Marion’s. Babenon wraps one arm around Her shoulder, running his blue fingers through the back of her hair. “You have _changed_ me very slightly Jester Lavorre...the least I could do would try to keep you safe from below...as i’m sure Marion has been trying to keep you safe from above.”

Jester puts a playful pout to her face but eventually just melts into his grasp. This may not have been exactly what she had in mind when meeting her dad...hell she thought he had been living in the middle of the ocean making a mansion for her and Mama to still eventually move into...so they could all be together forever and play Uno. However this reality? She couldn't help but be happy with who her father turned out to be.

The muffled sounds of the rowdy bar began to leak into his room once more. The tension in the air fully disappearing as his hand lets go of Jester, crossing his arms over his chest. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Her tail began to sway, livelier than before, eyes lighting up as her smile grew as wide as ever. “Oh my gosh I have to tell you so so so much!”

When he had been younger, the idea of a family with the woman he loved seemed like the ultimate dream...a far away dream. He had not expected for that fantasy to still be in his grasp. He thought that it had been drowned and lost long ago.

However protecting Jester Lavorre, his daughter, seemed high on his list of Priorities if not number one...at least for now.

Lord Sharpe… There are many things he could do to that man...might take some time to choose which one would destroy him more. How many _fun_ ways can you torture a man without just strait of murdering them?

Do not mess with The Gentleman or his family.

A small deep chuckle left his throat at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a lot recently, which is weird considering I haven't posted fanfiction or anything that I have written online in about 9 years. That being the case this was just a Oneshot (probably) of something I have been thinking of for a very long time.


End file.
